


29 March 2015

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here have a silly little one-shot about what I hope happened today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29 March 2015

Frankie James Grande - @ FrankieJGrande

@justinbieber and I'm getting on a plane. now.

29 March 2015 – 2:35 AM

 

**

 

Frankie James Grande - @FrankieJGrande

just got to FL. still haven't gone to bed. but I'll be just fine... as long as you love me. [emojis]

29 March 2015 – 8:25 AM

 

**

 

Frankie stared at his phone at he got into the backseat of the Uber that would take him to his Nonna’s house from the airport in Miami. He knew what he wanted to (besides of course go to sleep), but he wasn’t sure just how feasible that idea actually was. In fact he wasn’t even sure what city Zach was currently in. Of course they’d been texting and FaceTiming and all those sorts of things while Frankie had been in Los Angeles for the day, but somehow it had never come up in conversation what exactly Zach’s plans were for the rest of the weekend, and regardless of where he was currently located, the chances of Zach Rance being awake at 8:30 on a Sunday were basically zero to none, so Frankie just sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket as he made conversation with the Uber driver.

 

When finally they parked in front of Nonna’s house, Frankie was immediately greeted by his sister and _all_ of the dogs coming out of the front door to ‘help’ him with his one suitcase. He laughed and let Ariana pull the suitcase towards the house as he told her about his night in LA. He stopped to scratch each of the dogs in their favorite places before opening the door and running into the kitchen to hug his mother and grandmother while they were making breakfast together. As soon as they finished eating, Frankie complained that he’d yet to sleep at all and said he was going up to his room to take a nap.

 

Frankie settled into his bed and was about to fall asleep when he got a twitter notification on his phone. He only have a handful of people set to notifications, so he pulled the phone back towards him from the nightstand and checked it.

 

**

 

Zach Rance - @ranceypants

LIVE on #YouNow [link]

29 March 2015 – 10:40 AM

 

**

 

Frankie sighed and clicked the link, waiting for it to open in the YouNow app on his phone. Once it had loaded, Frankie laughed as he watched Zach and his family eat breakfast together and once the broadcast ended, he opened his messaging app and flipped through to his conversation with Zach with a smile on his face.

 

**

 

Call Back: Frankie

Good morning beautiful love of my life. What are you up to today?

 

Call Back: Zach

You tweeted that you haven’t slept. Why are you still awake?

 

Call Back: Frankie

Because you just did a YouNow which means you’re awake and all too close to me to not be right here in my arms while I try to sleep. [emojis]

 

Call Back: Zach

I was going to the gym…

 

Call Back: Frankie

I can think of a much more fun way to get in your cardio [emojis]

 

Call Back: Zach

Babe…you should sleep…

 

Call Back: Frankie

Well…I’d much rather sleep with you. [emojis]

 

Call Back: Zach

Can you come here? I don’t have a car today?

 

Call Back: Frankie

How were you getting to the gym?

 

Call Back: Zach

Walking. I usually do. It’s not that far, but can you come here?

 

Call Back: Frankie

Yeah. Give me a few minutes to get myself together. I’ll stop at Starbucks and be then in a little bit. I love you.

 

Call Back: Zach

I love you, too. Sorry I can’t just come to you and cuddle you to sleep. I really wish I had my own car some days.

 

Call Back: Frankie

Well, if you’d let me buy you a car you wouldn’t have this problem, now would you?

 

Call Back: Zach

We’re not having this conversation again. You’re not buying me a car, Frankie. I’ll see you soon.

 

**

 

Frankie sighed as he sat up on his bed. He decided to get a quick shower and change clothes before he went back downstairs. The Grande women were all looking at him curiously when he reappeared at the bottom of the stairs only about an hour after he’d first gone upstairs to take a nap that he claimed to desperately need. He smiled at them as he grabbed his car keys from the hook on the wall. “I’ll be back in time for the thing tonight,” he said as he opened the front door.

 

Arian caught him by the wrist a moment later before he could shut the door behind and closed the door behind both of them as she stared at him on the porch. “Where are you going, Mr. I-Need-A-Nap?” she asked with a quirk in her smile.

 

“Where do you think I’m going, Ari?” Frankie joked, trying to wiggle his arm free of her grasp.

 

“You’re driving to Palm Beach right now? For what, a couple hours?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you not just see him before you left for LA?”

 

“Yes,” Frankie answered again, rolling his eyes at his sister as she smirked at him knowingly. “Now let go of my wrist, please,” he begged, looking towards his car in the driveway.

 

Ariana laughed and released Frankie’s wrist as she reached for the doorknob with her other hand. “Okay, have fun and be careful,” she said with a wink as she walked back into the house.

 

Frankie laughed as he walked to the car and climbed inside, backing out of the driveway a second later and heading towards the highway and Palm Beach Gardens. It took just under half an hour for Frankie to arrive at Zach’s parents’ house. He parked on the street right in front of the house and got out of his car, heading towards the door. He was surprised when it opened towards him when he was still a few yards away. Zach’s younger brother was staring at him with a wide grin and both dogs were behind him barking loudly. Frankie laughed and hurried forward and into the house. “Hey,” he said accepting Peyton’s hug before leaning down to pet both Bella and Tiger as they fought over his attention, continuing to bark loudly.

 

A few seconds later as Frankie got back to his feet, Zach came down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Frankie quickly. Frankie giggled and kissed Zach’s neck happily as he returned the embrace. “Hi, Babe. How are you?” Frankie asked with a smile as they broke apart.

 

“Great,” Zach said happily, linking his hand to Frankie’s immediately. “Peyton, weren’t you going next door or something?”

 

“We’re going to play basketball…”

 

“Is Brett taking you?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Okay, cool. Have fun. See you later,” Zach said quickly, pulling Frankie by the hand towards his bedroom. Once they were both inside, he snapped the door shut and locked it quickly before throwing Frankie backwards onto the bed and pouncing on top of him, connecting their lips roughly with a loud moan as his groin came to rest on top of Frankie’s.

 

Frankie laughed lightly against Zach’s lips as he lifted his hips so their groins would rub together again. “I love you,” he whispered into the kisses with a smile.

 

“I love you, too,” Zach replied automatically as he deepened the kiss, his tongue extending into Frankie’s mouth and beginning to swirl, tasting every bit he could reach. Needless to say, Zach got his cardio workout in for the day and then some, before they both collapsed, Frankie stretched across Zach’s bare chest with a smile on his face as they both fell asleep.

 

It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the door woke them both with a start. Frankie mumbled something incomprehensible into Zach’s chest as Zach groaned loudly. “What?” he called to the person on the opposite side of the door.

 

“Why did you not tell me Frankie was coming over?” Zach’s mother’s voice replied.

 

Frankie laughed, snuggling against Zach’s chest as Zach’s hand started tracing lazy patterns over his back. “Because I didn’t know he was coming over until after you left.”

 

“Where’s your brother?”

 

“Brett took them to play basketball a while ago, so try next door.”

 

“You were supposed to be watching him, Zachary,” Jill said, trying to sound angry, but not really succeeding that well.

 

“He’s with Brett. He’s fine.”

 

“Oh alright. Hello, Frankie,” Jill said with a light laugh.

 

“Hey, Jill,” Frankie laughed back before they could both hear her footsteps leading away from the door into the rest of the house.


End file.
